life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Merrick
Damon Merrick is a character in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. He is the owner of the local punk club and one of the main antagonists in the game. Personality Damon has a renowned reputation for being dangerous. He is quick to anger and is not above beating people who owe him money as was the case with Drew North. Based on Frank's comments, Damon has done a lot of bad things. However, Damon is also shown to be respectful to at least one person and to value his friendships. He gifted Frank with a puppy and will show some concern about his friend Sheldon in dialogue with Chloe if she attacked him in Episode 1. However, he won't get angry at Chloe when she gives her reasons for attacking, merely saying in a slightly respectful tone that Frank was right about her. Physical Appearance Damon wears a brown leather jacket, has many tattoos on his chest and arms. He has slicked brown hair and a beard. He also wears a necklace, a watch, several wristbands and an ear piercing. Damon also has a scar across his face. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Damon in her journal: Gave Damon the money= Give Damon the money Spend a few minutes with Damon Merrick and you can tell that he's a peace-loving guy who gardens in his spare time and loves unicorns and rainbows. Oh, and hunting down anyone who owes him money. It's the simple pleasures. |-|Stayed with Mikey= Stayed with Mikey Spend a few minutes with Damon Merrick and you can tell that he's a peace-loving guy who gardens in his spare time and loves unicorns and rainbows. Oh, and breaking people's kneecaps. It's the simple pleasures. Honestly, I don't know a whole lot about the guy. I know that he collects on his debts, his name is written all over the mill and he might even scare Frank. I think they work together, but unlike Frank, he's got a bite to match his bark. Everyone at the mill that night seemed to know him, but every time I asked someone about him, they clammed right the hell up. And you have to be a special breed of fucked up to scare any kind of sense into the criminal element of Arcadia Bay. The one thing everyone will tell me? The guy is bad news. Episode One - "Awake" Damon is first seen threatening a man who owes him money from a lost bet. If Chloe approaches the two, Damon will tell her to "mind her own business". There is graffiti on the side of the mill that says "don't mess with Damon Merrick", and a betting stub on the ground showing that someone lost a bet and owes money to Damon. When Chloe attempts to backtalk the bouncer, he will mention that his boss decides who gets in the club and who doesn't. After Chloe spills beer on Sheldon Pike, she can ask Frank Bowers who he is. Frank will say that he works for Damon, who is a friend of his, and that the club is owned by him. Episode Two - "Brave New World" While Chloe is in Drew's room to steal his money Damon shows up and confronts him about owing him money and bemoaning the fact that sales of drugs are down of late. He will lose his temper with Drew and begin beating him. If Chloe chooses not to intervene, Damon will break Drew's knee (thereby ending his sporting career) and leaves with a threat to come after Mikey if the debt isn't paid. If Chloe intervenes, Drew will be spared most of the beating, and Damon will be satisfied with the debt being paid. His dialogue with Chloe will depend on whether she attacked the Skeevy guys or not. Unfortunately, Mikey North attempts to defend his brother only for Damon to break his arm. Damon will thank Chloe for giving him the money, threaten Drew and then leave. According to the file James Amber has on him he is wanted for larceny, extortion, distribution, assault, robbery and murder. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" TBA Relationships Friends * Frank Bowers - Frank hesitantly calls Damon "a friend of his", but it is implied that their relationship is likely tense. Employees * Sheldon Pike - Sheldon is employed by Damon and uses it as an excuse to assert dominance and do whatever he wants. * Peter Gillespie - Peter is another of Damon's employees and is shown to be hostile and threatening. * Rodney Sears - Rodney is the bouncer at Damon's club and, unlike his other employees, can be more tolerant than his colleagues as shown when he lets Chloe into the club if she wins the backtalk challenge. * Frank Bowers - Frank also works for Damon and helps him with some of the events that he runs at the mill. He also collects debts for Damon. Although one of his employees Frank tells Chloe that there are a lot of things Damon does that he "doesn't agree with". * Drew North - Drew sells Oxycodone for Damon, however, when Drew tries to steal from Damon, it can be assumed that Drew no longer works for him. Gallery 20170831225932_1.jpg|Betting slip. Don't mess with Damon Merrick.png|Graffiti at the punk club. 20170831232932_1.jpg|"Don't mess with Damon Merrick" Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters